Reflections once upon a battle
by dark raven0
Summary: [oneshot] 'And that’s when I moved. I moved so unconsciously, with no thought given other than pure instinct that only later did I find reason in my actions and berate myself for breaking formation.'


**Disclaimer:** I don't own bionicle or any other character in it for that matter

I'm not really pleased with this fic but I've done just about all I can to it, and I'm tired of people portraying Tahu as an insensitive little twerp, so I just decided to post it…read on!

Dark hunters surrounded us, but I had been fairly confident that we could deal with them.

Had been.

Now I wasn't so certain. Most likely the only way the battle would be won was if one of my brothers or my sister lay down their life. And that, was no option to me. It would be better to withdraw if that were a possibility. I would not sacrifice the life of a toa for this battle.

Although nobody was fatally wounded just of yet, the probability that sooner or later our number of able fighters would decrease was growing rapidly. We had all been tired when we entered the battle. Now however, we were exhausted.

Turaga Vakama had always said my bravery and over confidence would lose us a battle someday. I had been blind to his logic when we first spotted the hunters approaching. Gali, and Onua of course, had suggested that we hide and rest before doing anything too drastic. I suppose they had seen what my eyes refused. Our team was tired, both mentally and physically. Nonetheless, I ignored their protests and readied for battle.

So here we fought, all bruised and battered, me knowing that part of this situation was my fault entirely.

It was twenty to one. I had brushed that aside, sure of easy victory.

We were all weary. I had blatantly ignored this, bent on a quick battle.

I had been too sure of these things. Too confident.

The matoran in metru-nui needed living protectors, not dead ones.

I had been too quick to fight the menaces. Too brave.

I heard a roar, and as I turned my head, one of the worst nightmares I had ever envisioned made itself a reality.

We had been traveling all day in hopes of arriving bat at metru-nui by sundown. We were almost there, in the period of transition of which you are neither here or there, when we stopped to rest behind one of the many small outcroppings of rocks that dotted the landscape.

"See-look the herd of kikanalo everquick!" Lewa had shouted excitedly, "We must be close-near Po-metru." He had beamed at us, certain our journey was almost over.

Frosty, who was sitting quite close to Lewa at the time, winced slightly before zeroing in on the herd of kikanalo. His expression became even more serious than his normal, I hate the world including you, so deal with it face, and he spoke quietly, in hushed tones. "Those are not kikanalo, Lewa. They are dark hunters most likely coming to annihilate us."

"You can stop being so cheerful Kopaka." I stated sarcastically. He merely threw an icy glare my way before retreating back into his shell of numbing silence he was know so well for.

"Well then, we should probably find a good hiding place where we can recuperate for the time being." Gali murmured, after throwing significantly reprimanding glances at both Kopaka and I.

"Don't be ever-silly water-sister! We will quick-deal with the dark hunters, and be on our way back home in no time!" Lewa chimed as he jumped around behind the rocks.

Gali opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "Lewa's right, we should stand and fight these menaces like toa."

Gali frowned at me and opened her mouth once again, this time to chastise me, when Onua spoke, "Gali does have good reasons behind her idea," his slow fluid voice intoned," we should probably wait and fight another day when our chances of winning are higher.

Gali nodded in mute agreement, but Pohatu, Lewa, me, and Frosty all shot the pair's suggestions down like Nui-Jaga swarming around a Muaka cat, gaining territory.

I stood, readying my magma swords; I was soon followed by Kopaka, Pohatu, and Lewa, all of which were grinning in anticipation of battle; except for Kopaka, who just seemed stoic as usual. Onua and Gali soon joined us, but not before they shared a long glance between them.

We lined up, facing east towards the hunters, each a good five or six feet from the others, But soon this was useless as the enemy surrounded us and we were forced to form a tight ring. I noticed absently that there were much more of them than us.

Soon enough though, after a steely silence, in which they stared at us, amusement written on all their faces, they attacked. Then it didn't matter about formation.

Steel crashed against steel as we used a combination of weapons and elements to ward off the mercenaries. But they just kept coming.

And coming

And coming.

Soon I lost track of how many times I lifted the swords in my hands, the blades steadily numbing my arms as I clashed them repeatedly against weapons that differed greatly from my own.

Scythes, daggers, maces, axes, swords, they all came down upon me, a rainstorm of deadly metals.

I began to lose track of time and place as the battle continued, everything narrowing down entirely to the blades in my hands and the next strike that always followed the one before it. The world around me quieted, and I became unaware of everything around me.

Suddenly, I heard a bellowing cry that tore through the air, shattering the silence that I had fought in, and revealing to me the panting breaths of my companions as they struggled on. A steep upwards climb that seemed to have no ending in sight.

Everyone stopped to look at the scene unfolding, although reactions differed entirely. Some insanely delighted, others feeling a cry of hopelessness and horror come tumbling from their lips.

All I could do was watch with growing shock. For what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks and perform one of the actions I never thought I myself would ever commit in a lifetime.

Kopaka, Frosty, Mr. I hate you and the world so deal with it, was…captured and hopelessly so. He was being dragged into the whirlwind and mass of bodies that made up the faceless enemy that besieged us.

And that's when I moved. I moved so unconsciously, with no thought given other than pure instinct that only later did I find reason in my actions and berate myself for breaking formation. All that mattered in that small space of time was that of saving the life of my brother.

So I found myself racing forwards, hacking down nameless faces that I didn't see, my eyes trained on Kopaka. Quickly I moved to his side, freeing him from the prison of bodies that were suffocating him. His surprise only showing for a brief second before, back to back we faced the coming onslaught. Slowly our pace dwindled, slowing down the need for blocking strikes and blows, the enemy retreating, until all that was left were six panting figures, each on the brink of collapsing.

certainly not my best work. Oh well, I tried.

I need to know though; do you think Tahu's OC at all? I mean I think of him as a little to confident and brave, but a loyal toa. If you do think he's OC, could you please tell me how you think I should fix this? Thanks

Also, I have stories I'm thinking of posting, but I need to know if they're any good, so if you are even the slightest bit interested, please send me a message.

Top of Form


End file.
